Your Eyes
by OBSESSIVElove
Summary: The day has come for Klaine to say their goodbyes. It would be a lot easier for Blaine if he could just get those damn eyes off his mind. Songfic, "Your Eyes" from RENT.


_Your Eyes  
>As We Said Our Goodbyes<br>Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind  
>And I Find I Can't Hide<em>

"This is it."

"Yeah, it is."

"I can't believe I'm finally going!"

"I know I'm so happy for you,"

When Blaine said this, he wasn't telling the whole truth. It was true that he was very excited that Kurt was going to live the dream he's always wanted. He knew that Kurt would succeed in New York, just like he'd always planned. He was lying when he said he was happy about it. Kurt was leaving him. That was the inevitable truth.

Of course, Blaine prided himself on his acting ability. Had he said this in front of anyone else, even his mother, they wouldn't have had a clue. But he had said this in front of Kurt. Kurt, who knew him better than he knew himself. Kurt, whose eyes bore into his the way they tended to do whenever they were in the same room together. Kurt, whose eyes were showing a myriad of emotions: excitement, of course, he was going to live his dream after all, determination, nervousness, love (Blaine always saw love when those eyes were trained on his), but also worry, and sadness. Kurt, whose eyes had captured him in their ocean the first moment he saw them.

_From Your Eyes  
>The Ones That Took Me By Surprise<br>The Night You Came Into My Life  
>Where There's Moonlight<br>I See Your Eyes_

"Flight 42 to New York City, boarding now," a monotonous voice spoke over the loud speaker.

Blaine hurried to say something so Kurt couldn't bring up his distraught. "Well, it looks like this is goodbye, love."

"I'm going to stop you right there." Kurt said. "I seem to remember a moment when I said to you something like," Kurt got as close to him as the potentially homophobic atmosphere in the airport would allow, "I'm never saying goodbye to you." He quoted himself in an urgent whisper, those damn eyes of his transferring that he knew Blaine was sad and already missing him, and to reassure him that they could survive this, that they were stronger than any distance, any amount of time, that he loved him.

Looking at the intense sea blue that Kurt's eyes decided to be in that moment, Blaine realized that this would be the last time he saw those eyes in person until Christmas, and if his parents decided to go on that vacation they kept talking about, it would be the last time he saw them until spring break. His own eyes teared up at the thought, and without thinking about who could be watching, he threw his arms around Kurt's neck. He held on for dear life, looking for that one extra second, that one extra touch. Kurt returned the hug as best he could with his carry-on in his hand. Their embrace spoke volumes to each other.

_How'd I Let You Slip Away  
>When I'm Longing So To Hold You<br>Now I'd Die For One More Day  
>'Cause There's Something I Should<br>Have Told You  
>Yes There's Something I Should Have<br>Told You_

"Last call for Flight 42 to New York City," the voice sounded once more.

With one last squeeze, Kurt released Blaine and looked him in the eyes again. It was really all he needed to say. When he turned away, his father gave him a hug and said, "I'm so proud of you, son," Carole kissed him on the cheek, and Finn gave him a clap on the shoulder accompanied by a, "Good luck, bro." Then Kurt strutted towards the gate to his future. Just as he was passing through, he turned back, his eyes a brilliant aqua now, once again brimming with excitement. He gave Blaine a wink and then disappeared.

_When I Looked Into Your Eyes  
>Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?<br>You Were The Song All Along  
>And Before The Song Dies<em>

Blaine stood by the window with the Hummel-Hudson's, watching the plain that carried his love get smaller and smaller. Blaine's own hazel eyes gleamed with pride and sorrow and tears as the plane disappeared behind a cloud.

"Mr. Hummel?" Blaine spoke so quietly that Burt wasn't sure he had said anything until he continued, and he looked over. "Would you think any less of me if I asked for a hug so I can cry, right now?"

Mr. Hummel's only response was to open his arms and say, "Not at all, kid."

The young Anderson was immediately welcome into the embrace and he cried in happiness for his love's success and pain for his love's departure.

_I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
>I Have Always Loved You<br>You Can See It In My Eyes_


End file.
